Under One Roof
by nalimom
Summary: What could have happened when Beckett was living with Castle.


"Kate." Rick Castle said softly as he watched the flames pour out of what remained of Kate Beckett's living room. The explosion had blown debris half a block down the street and he could feel the heat on his face as he stood across the road. He was paralyzed with shock and set heavily on the curb, feeling overwhelmed with despair at the thought of her gone forever. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of her last moments, alone. Hopefully the blast had killed her instantly. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering for a second. He wiped his eyes and stood quickly as he heard the sirens of the first fire trucks arriving. He also saw Ryan and Esposito's sedan take the corner at dangerous speed and screech to a halt on the sidewalk. They jumped out of the car and ran to the front of the building. Once there, Castle watched them stare up at the apartment with horror on their faces.

"God damn it!" Ryan yelled as he kicked a water bottle that lie on the sidewalk.

Esposito saw Castle walking toward him. "Did she get out?"

"She finally answered her phone…" Castle said as he ran by them into the building.. "I was talking to her when it blew up." He looked up at her window hoping to see her face looking down at him. She wasn't there. He did the only thing he could. Without thinking, he ran in through the front door and charged up the stairs to her apartment. He could hardly see through the smoke and his lungs burned with every breath, but he barely paid any attention. His only thought was of getting to the apartment and finding Kate. Her door was locked so he slammed his body against the fire-weakened wood repeatedly until it gave way, sending him onto the charred living room floor.

"Kate!" He called climbing to his feet. He searched every place that wasn't too hot for him to get close, finally hearing her voice from the bathroom.

"Castle." She coughed, huddled in the antique claw foot bathtub.

Oh thank God, he thought as he rushed in, noticed she was naked, and quickly turned his back. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

"Nothing serious. Just don't peek."

He had handed her his jacket and helped her out to the safety of an ambulance which was waiting on the street. Once she was inside, he closed the door behind them to allow her some privacy from the gathering crowd of television cameras.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her with a voice full of concern.

She looked at the floor of the ambulance for a long moment before meeting his gaze. It was not like to her wear her emotions on the surface. She kept them private even from those closest to her, but at that moment, Castle was shocked to see the shock and fear on her face. He said nothing, but pulled her into a tight hug. She resisted at first, but his strong arms around her and his warmth spreading around her were exactly what she needed. She melted into him and buried her face in his neck. He kissed the top of her head softly and held her until there was a knock on the door. They separated just as the door opened.

"Thought you could use these." Agent Shaw handed her a neatly folded pile of clothing. "You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"I still want the EMT's to check you over, then I'll be back to talk to you."

Kate nodded and Castle stepped outside to give her some privacy. "I'm right outside."

She nodded with a weak smile on her face.

Kate Beckett sat in Castle's kitchen staring into her coffee cup. She was the case and now she was being forced to sit back and wait for Agent Shaw's team to find the killer without her. She understood the reasons, but it did not make it any easier to accept.

"You OK?" Castle asked her.

"People keep asking me that."

"Because you have a lot of reasons not to be."

She looked up at him. "I'm homeless, everything I own is either burned to a crisp or smells like smoke, I lost Dad's watch in the explosion…oh, and did I mention a psycho is trying to kill me because he thinks I am Nikki Heat."

Castle got a pained look on his face.

"It's not your fault, Castle." She reached over and took his hand. He looked into her eyes. "He would be killing whether you wrote Nikki Heat or not."

"But he wouldn't be trying to kill you." His voice broke a little as he looked away.

Kate stood and walked to his side. She gently touched his chin and turned his face toward her. "You can't think that way." He stood and turned to face her. "I'm a cop. Lots of people try to kill me."

"If anything happened to you because of something I wrote…"

"You wrote about Nikki Heat. I'm not her."

"I know that but he doesn't."

"Castle, you write books that people love. You create characters that people identify with. Characters who are so real that they become a part of your readers' lives. It helps them make sense of the realities they have to deal with."

"Is that your experience?"

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He followed and sat next to her.

"Derek Storm got me through the time after my mother's murder." She confessed. "Without him, I don't think I would have been able to move on."

"I don't know what to say." He was very touched by the knowledge that his books were so important to her.

"You don't have to say anything." She looked into his eyes. "Just as long as you never stop writing. It's too important."

They stared intently at one another, neither speaking for a long time. Beckett reached her hand to touch his cheek. He melted into her softly, thrilling at the touch of her skin against his. He pressed his lips to her palm and covered her hand with his own. "When you're apartment exploded… If I had lost you…" He couldn't continue.

Kate was overcome with emotion and pulled Castle in to a hug. She wrapped herself around him and was immediately flooded with all of the love and desire she had been suppressing for the past year. She breathed in his scent, his intoxicating scent. "Shh." She kissed his neck and pressed her face into him.

They held each other for a long time, swaying gently on the spot. "You should get some rest." Castle finally whispered against her skin, not releasing his hold on her.

She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. She slowly leaned in toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but wrought with emotion. Castle's breath caught in his chest. When she started to back away, he refused to let her go. Instead he pulled her close and kissed her much more deeply. She responded with a soft moan. "Castle…" She whispered against his lips.

They heard the front door open and Martha's voice fill the apartment. "Anybody still awake." She called out. Castle didn't release Beckett from their embrace for a long moment. They parted just as Martha walked into the room.

"Good night at the theater, Mother?" he asked, not looking away from Beckett for a long moment.

"Yes, Darling. I was fabulous… and the critic from the Post was in the audience." She walked over to the kitchen and pulled three wine glasses from the cabinet. "Wine? I hate to drink alone."

"No, thanks, Martha. I really need to get some sleep."

"Party pooper." She said, putting one glass back. "Darling?"

"Sure. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." He took a glass of Merlot from his mother. "Maybe I'll get some writing done." He took a sip. "Sure you don't want one, Beckett. Help you sleep."

"No, really." She knew she couldn't trust herself after a glass of wine. She was barely maintaining self control as it was. "I am going to take advantage of being off the case by catching up on some sleep."

"You do look exhausted." He stood. "Let me get you something to wear to bed and show you where the towels and everything are."

"Thanks, Castle."

He walked her to the guest room on the second floor and handed her one of his shirts. He indicated the towels in the bathroom and he stepped close to her. "Will you be alright? Do you need anything?" He took her hand, his fingers very slightly holding hers.

She shook her head and looked intently at him. "I'm good." She made no move to back away from him. He took another step closer and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek. He very softly kissed her mouth.

"If you need anything," he whispered, "you know where to find me."

"Thank you." She whispered back.

Kate slept fitfully and awoke a few hours later in a mild panic. At first she was not sure where she was, but it all came back to her soon enough. She calmed herself and was thinking that she should have accepted the wine earlier. She climbed out from under the obscenely luxurious sheets and headed downstairs. Halfway down, she saw the light on in Castle's office. She changed course and followed the glow. Castle was staring intently at his computer screen, typing rhythmically. She stood and watched, admiring his strong jaw which was now outlined by a dark stubble. She imagined herself rubbing a finger from his chin to the soft spot just behind his ear. She watched his lips as he read, again picturing herself caressing them softly, teasing him playfully. He looked up slowly, meeting her eyes and holding them.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, pushing his chair back and standing up. He started walking toward her where she leaned against the doorframe. She shook her head. He stopped in front of her, much closer than he would have dared in mixed company. He reached up and traced the neckline of the t-shirt with his index finger. "Is the bed comfortable."

She had to concentrate to speak coherently. "It's perfect."

He gently toyed with a curl of hair that had slipped free from her pony tail. He stepped a little closer and buried his nose in her hair. "God, you smell amazing." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

She was having trouble keeping her breath. "Castle…" She whispered.

"Hmmm." He said softly, just before he pressed his mouth to her neck. She moaned softly in response. Encouraged, he kissed her behind her ear, playfully nipping her earlobe. She rolled her head to allow him better access, which he took full advantage of. He backed her against the doorframe and pressed his body against hers, thrilling at the feeling of her hands on his back. He looked into her deep brown eyes, as though he was waiting for permission to proceed. She kissed him, allowing her tongue to brush his bottom lip. It was all he needed. He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her so enthusiastically that he almost lifted her off the floor. He slid a hand up the back of her shirt, he ran the other hand up her thigh, sliding the sleep shirt up as he went. As his hand made it to her upper thigh, she wrapped the leg around his.

"You're so hot." He sighed against her mouth, smiling in his usual way.

"Can't you ever be serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious." His mouth claimed hers as his hand slid up to her breast.

"Dad?" He heard his daughter's voice from the kitchen.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He peeled himself off of Kate and hastily sat back down in his desk chair, attempting to hide his obvious arousal from Alexis. Kate sat on the leather sofa, trying not to look out of breath. "In here, Sweetie."

"Oh, Detective Beckett." She seemed surprised to see her. "Are you working? Should I get lost?"

"No, your Dad is working. I just couldn't sleep." She smiled at her. "And I am living in your home. Please call me Kate."

A smile lit up the teen's face.

"Everything alright, Sweetie?"

"I just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." She sat on the edge of his desk. "I keep thinking about Kate's apartment getting blown up."She looked at Kate. "What would have happened if Dad hadn't figured it out and called you in time."

They were all silent for a moment. Castle had an especially pained look on his face. "I guess it's a good thing I have a friend like him, huh?" Kate finally said, looking him right in the eyes and holding his gaze. "I am feeling very lucky… in spite of being homeless."

"Since we're all wide awake, why don't I make us some hot chocolate?" Castle asked, feeling fairly certain that he could stand up without giving anything away. The memory of the explosion and the thought of losing Kate were enough to kill the mood.

Castle woke up suddenly, sure he had heard his bedroom door close. He felt the covers pulled back and someone slide up next to him.

"I really hope you are not my daughter."

"Not even close." Kate's hand slid up his chest as she kissed his neck.

"Don't be dreaming. Don't be dreaming." He repeated.

"Shut up, Castle." She kissed him hard, running a hand through his hair and entwining her legs with his.

"If I am dreaming, nobody had better wake me up."

"Shut up, Castle."

He kissed her, allowing all of the passion that had been building envelope them both.

Castle lay awake, spooned up behind the sleeping Kate Beckett. He was exhausted, and yet he could not sleep. Something had happened to him as they made love and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. As he entered her the first time, he was overwhelmed with, not only the physical sensations, but also with an immense feeling of something he could not explain. He held her eye contact through every motion, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to please her… and to stay this way forever. Forever. He had never wanted to be with anyone forever. Even in his marriages, he had never felt anything like it.

Kate stirred and rolled to face him. "Are you OK, Castle?"

"I think so." He replied, raising her hand to his lips. "Come here." She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He took a deep breath, smelling her hair, then kissing the top of her head. "Kate,"

"Mmm?"

"You know I care about you, don't you?"

She looked into his eyes. "This isn't the big blow off, is it?" She laughed, hoping that her nervousness at his answer wasn't evident on her face.

"Not a chance." He looked very serious. "I'm horrible at relationships, but I really want this to work. If you can put up with me while we try to figure it out."

She stroked his cheek before kissing him. "I think I can manage… for a little while." She smiled.

"Good." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and never wanted to let go. They eventually fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning, as Kate busied herself in Castle's kitchen, she kept going over last night's events in her mind. She burned the first waffle while she thought about just how he had known all the right things to do to her. A shiver ran through her and she got warm all over.

'I have nowhere to be today. Martha is at Chet's and Alexis should be leaving for school in a while. That will leave us alone together for quite some time.' She thought. She pictured the two of them entwined, naked.

"Well, Hello." Martha said as she let herself in.

And so the day began. No more time to get lost in pleasant memories or fantasies. The rest of the world intruded. Castle came downstairs, ready to kiss Kate good morning, but stopped short when he saw his mother standing there. A short time later, Beckett received a call about Agent Shaw going missing.

In the car, Beckett looked at Castle, her face serious. "Castle, we can't be distracted by… anything. When we're working, we have to be working."

"No make out sessions in the interrogation room?" He asked with mock disappointment. She gave him a look. "I understand. Private stays private. Work is work."

"What we do is too important."

"I understand and agree completely." He stroked the back of her hand. "Does that mean that when we are in the car, on the way to a crime scene, that I can't hold your hand?"

She smiled as she watched the road, remembering the similar moment between Nikki and Rook in Heat Wave. "Maybe once in a while."

Castle and Beckett stood in the elevator, headed up to his apartment. The case was finally closed and they had said their good-bye's to Agent Shaw and the other agents. The sense of relief they felt was tangible.

"Thanks for today." She said softly, looking at the floor.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna shoot anyone who points a gun at my best girl." He joked.

She smiled in that captivating way she had. "Your best girl?"

He kissed her softly then pulled her into a tight hug. "I really don't like the whole 'psychopath trying to kill you' thing. "

"I will do my best to avoid it in the future… just for you."

"That's all I ask." He said as the doors opened on his floor. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Home, huh?"

"You bet." He kissed her.

"Dad." Alexis rushed over and hugged her father. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Sweetie." He kissed her head. "Just another day."

Alexis rolled her eyes and looked to Kate for a straight answer. "So you caught him?"

"Yeah." Kate said simply. "We caught him… thanks to Castle."

"Sure." Alexis didn't believe it.

"He was going to kill me and Agent Shaw. If it hadn't been for your dad, he would have." She met his gaze and held it, overwhelmed by the emotions she saw there. "He was the real hero today."

"In that case, you deserve a hug." Alexis said as she hugged her father. She looked at Kate and seemed to hesitate before she spoke. "Does this mean you will be leaving soon?"

"Well," Kate paused, looking at Castle. "I don't actually have anywhere to go just yet. Do you mind if I stay a while longer?"

"No." Alexis admitted. "I kind of like having you here. It's nice to have a woman to talk to… sometimes."

Kate smiled and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm really glad." Alexis hugged her for a moment then excused herself to go study in her room.


End file.
